Sing Your Song of Death
by Deathly-Hunger-Jackson
Summary: Eleanor Young and Jacquelyn Reed are far from normal. They're survivors. Soon, they will be heroes. Strange dreams bring them into a whole new world of chaos and destruction against the most dangerous Titan yet. (Story changes POV!).
1. Chapter 1

_'When your time comes to die, be not like those whose hearts are filled with fear of death, so that when their time comes they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives over again in a different way. __**Sing your death song, and die like a hero going home.'**_

* * *

I clenched my hand into a fist, watching as the scars that ran up along my left hand became more prominent. It was the only thing to prove I was a survivor. I wasn't a hero. I was probably never going to be. But I knew I was a survivor, and had done my part to help out against Gaia's army.

I inhaled deeply, remembering the bloodshed, the screams, and the bodies of both , evil and good. In that moment, there was no difference. Both were dead, both had fought and died at the hands of the earth itself. My mind was etched with the horror of the memories. It was hard to believe that it was only a year ago. It was even harder to believe I was returning to Camp Half Blood.

I wondered how things were there. Had they fixed the camp? Were the cabins, and the Big House rebuilt again? Was the feud between the Romans finally over for good? I grimaced remembering how the Romans came in their hundreds, determined to conquer us all because of that twit, Octavian. I could feel the hatred boil up in me. He was scum. He was probably the only descendent of Apollo I despised with my whole being.

But he was in Camp Jupiter now. At least I didn't have to worry about him anymore. In the final battle against Gaia he stood up (eventually) to help us fight against her. He realises truly who the real enemy was.

He was still a complete idiot, though.

"Eleanor, please stay safe," my dad said as he pulled up at Camp Half Blood hill. Adrenaline coursed through my body, making me jittery. I just wanted to be out there already. I couldn't wait to see my friends.

I unclenched my hand, frowning at the scars. I looked at my father; he was my opposite. He once had blond hair, but it was now turning grey. He had brown eyes, with a hint of green in them. Me? Well, I had straight black hair, with icy blue eyes. I had freckles across my nose, and light skin. I got my looks from my mother, I guess. I've never met my mother. And even then, I'm not sure I like her at all.

I sighed. "No guarantees," I replied. I grabbed my bags with my stuff for the summer, and ran from the car after saying a final goodbye to my father.

And there it was: Camp Half Blood. My home. The only place I've ever felt safe. The only place where I didn't feel alone. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I looked down at it. Obviously, a lot has changed in the ten months I was gone for school. The Big House was rebuilt, as were the cabins from what I could see. The arena and everything else was as if they had never been destroyed. I grinned and began my way down.

I was halfway to the cabins when I was stopped. "El!" I whipped around, almost taking Will Solace down with my bags. He dodged back and gave me a wary look. "What a way to greet your best friend in the whole entire world!" It was odd. I could hear so much emotion in his voice... But I knew he was edgy after last year. All of us were. We never thought that anything as bad as Kronos could happen to us. And it didn't. Gaia was worse. Much, much worse.

Will hasn't changed much over the last year. He had sun kissed skin, dirty blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He was a son of Apollo. He was the cabin counsellor now because Michael Yew had died in the battle against Kronos two years ago. He taught me everything in archery. He was my closest friend here at Camp Half Blood.

I dropped my bags and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me. "You've gotten taller," he noted as he pulled away. "Almost as tall as me," he added on.

"I know!" I said. "One of these days I'm going to pass you out." He rolled his eyes jokingly. "Now, be a good friend and help me take some of these bags to my cabin."

The cabins were rebuilt as they had been exactly before. Looking around, you never would have guessed that battle had happened here. My cabin, the Demeter cabin, was made up of grass and flowers, and anything nature had to offer. I opened the door and breathed in the scent of the flowers. Sweet... and calming too.

"Not as cool as the Apollo cabin," Will muttered as we entered the cabin. "None of the other Demeter kids are here yet," he told me as I looked around. I set my stuff down on my bed and sat down on it.

We lost a few brothers and sisters in last years battle. Brianna, the youngest, only eleven years old had died. My brother, Karl, fifteen, had died. And that was just some of many. I looked over at the wall. Pictures of all deceased Demeter children in the last two battles had been hung up on the wall in memory. Will placed a hand on my shoulder, sensing I was upset. He sat down next to me.

"It gets easier," he told me softly.

"It'll never get easier," I mumbled. "We're demigods. It's always going to be difficult."

He opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment the door burst open. Katie Gardner. She lugged a trunk behind her, then stopped when she noticed Will and me.

She quirked an eyebrow up, smirking. "And what are you two doing in here?" she asked. "Alone? With the door closed?" She winked suggestively at us, and my cheeks began to burn.

"I just arrived," I replied. She simply smiled and brought her trunk to her bed. "Come on, Will. I want to go to the lake."

"How romantic," Katie chimed.

I narrowed my eyes at her and walked out of the room. I could hear her laughing. Her, and a few others, have been trying to set Will and I up for ages. Will is my best friend. That was it. But they were fully convinced that something was going on between us. Why couldn't they just leave Will and I alone? I huffed, feeling the heat in my cheeks beginning to vanish.

"Katie hasn't changed at all," Will sighed, finally catching up with me. "I mean, honestly, if we wanted to-"

He was cut off when hands grabbed me, and pulled me away from Will. "What the-?" I began, before I turned my head and saw Travis. I turned the other way and saw Connor. Sons of Hermes. Not twins, but they looked deadly alike.

"Don't worry, Solace," Travis called back to him. "We'll have your girlfriend back to you in a little while."

"She's not my-" I heard Will sigh. "Fine. Okay. Whatever. Don't keep her too long. Eleanor and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Aye, aye, captain," Connor replied.

"Come on, guys. You know he's not my boyfriend." I nudged them both playfully in the ribs. "And that's not yours." I took my drachma back from Connor, who gave me a sheepish grin in return. The Hermes kids always ended up having things that weren't theirs. I was always careful around Travis and Connor.

"We know," Travis said. "But he gets so red whenever we say it." He grinned. "Anyway, we brought you here on important business, m'lady."

"Leo, Travis and I have decided that this year we're going to bring a lot of fun to Camp Half Blood."

"Gods only know we could use a little fun," I muttered.

"Exactly!" Connor said. "We already have plans for July fourth."

"Lots of explosions, lots of distractions."

"Distractions?" I asked cautiously.

"We're not entirely positive on how things are going to happen." Travis shrugged his shoulders. "But... Leo's been here since Friday and has told us that he's made up an interesting device for when everyone has returned. Which should be today."

"And are you going to tell me what it is?" I wondered.

"A massive water balloon fight to begin the summer off on a positive note," Connor told me excitedly.

"Percy should have fun with that," I said.

Percy, the son of Poseidon was one of the seven on the quest to Greece last year to try and stop Gaia. Himself, and his girlfriend Annabeth, had fallen into Tartarus and had barely escaped. A lot happened to them. Percy and Annabeth, more than anyone I know, deserved to be happy. I know that when they were done with high school, and when they were ready to go to college, they wouldn't be staying in Camp Half Blood. Annabeth told me they would probably be going to Camp Jupiter where it would be much safer for them.

Percy had been in two major prophecies so far, all because his dad was one of the big three. Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, had stayed here a whole summer, before deciding that she wanted to become a hunter of Artemis. So, that eliminated her from being the one of the first prophecy. But her brother, Jason Grace, a son of Jupiter, was now in Camp Half Blood. Jason had been apart of the first major prophecy too... But we didn't know it at the time. He was Roman, and we were Greek. But he still found his place here at Camp Half Blood. He was dating the daughter of Aphrodite, Piper McLean.

This made me believe that the feud was definitely over for good. Reyna had returned the statue of Athena, and had it settled on top of Camp Half Blood hill.

Basically: a lot happened last summer.

"Anyway, we better let you get back to Will," Travis said.

"Alright. See you later, guys."

As I walked through Camp Half Blood, I looked at the faces of people going by. How many others had returned to school, and when asked why they were so sad, had to say that a friend had died? How many others had to hide battle wounds? How many even lasted the entire year at school?

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I nearly didn't notice another friend of mine. Jacquelyn Reed.

I smiled. "Hey, Jac."

* * *

_  
**Hey, guys! Please comment what you think!:)**

**Any type of review will be appreciated.**

**Also; this story is being written by myself and another girl: PhoenixSong114. **

**Im not sure if that's her name on this website, but yeah :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacquelyn Reed**

* * *

For the record, hijacking the golf cart hadn't been my fault.

Okay, that's not entirely true. I mean, I _did_ "borrow" the keys to it when the driver wasn't looking, and I _did_ drive it away as they ran after me, but it was for a good reason! How else would I have escaped the hellhound after me?

I'd been on my way to Camp Half-Blood after spending a month at home in Massachusetts, and I'd been walking around near the train station, waiting for it to arrive, when that stupid creature ambushed me. Luckily, a man had been talking to his friend near his white golf cart, so I did the logical thing: I stole his keys and drove as fast as I could to escape the hellhound.

He wasn't too happy, obviously, but at least I managed to lose the creature after half an hour. I had taken the train to New York afterward and now I stood at my bunk, staring solemnly at the wall of pictures I'd put up a little while ago, before I left for home.

The pictures were of Camp Half-Blood, mostly, with the exception of my annoying half-brothers (Travis and Connor had insisted on a photo, being the self-obsessed boys they were) and my friend Eleanor. There were no pictures of yours truly; I hated having my picture taken and it didn't help that I certainly wasn't the most attractive girl at Camp, much less the entire planet.

I sighed and set down my small bag on the bunk, alone in the cabin for the first time ever, and immediately realized I was bored. Being ADHD, I tend to get bored a _lot._

My mind drifted to home in Boston, and I wrinkled my nose at the memory of my stay there. It wasn't that I hated Boston or anything; the problem was my mother.

She didn't know anything about the gods or what Camp Half-Blood really was, like most mortals, and that strained our relationship more than it already was. She'd always wanted to know me better, probably because my dad had left her when I was a day old, and I knew she was always pitying me, which annoyed me beyond anything else in the world. That was the reason I'd run away from home when I was fourteen, after all, and I hadn't seen her again until my recent visit.

Of course, she'd acted like nothing had changed, like I didn't have scars on my legs from various monsters, like I had never kept her in the dark for two full years. That was what made me leave after just one month. I couldn't stand her acting so casual about it, even though I knew she hurt inside. She hides her pain, just like me, truthfully, and that makes me angry every time I think about it.

I forced myself to not think about my mother and Massachusetts, and went for a walk instead. I didn't acknowledge the other campers as they passed by me, and they didn't say hello to me either, which was normal. I was shy, to be honest, and I hated starting conversations, even with people I already knew.

_Probably the reason why you don't have many friends._whispered a voice in the back of my head.

"Shut up, me," I muttered, but the bitter feeling in my heart remained at the thought.

I sighed to myself and looked up, wondering if I should go try and find my half-siblings, when a familiar voice said to my right, "Hey, Jac."

I turned around and a small smile crept onto my face at the sight of Eleanor Young, one of my friends. She'd been away at her dad's when I had gone back to Massachusetts, and I'd missed her.

"Hey there yourself," I said, walking over to her. "How have you been?"

"Good, and you? How's the camp been?"

I tried not to cringe at the question; she didn't know about my reluctant choice to visit my mom. Maybe it was better that she didn't, because I didn't want to talk about it with anybody.

"Camp has been good. Just fixing up everything, you know, after..." She nodded, frowning at my words. We both knew what I was talking about: the Giant War last year. It was a sensitive subject at Camp Half-Blood now, especially because of how many had died.

Eleanor cleared her throat to break the brief silence between us. "So, how have the Stolls been? I've heard they're planning on bringing some fun to camp this year."

When were my brothers _not_ trying to prank people? At least, that was what I assumed she meant. "Uh, the same as ever, you know. What kinds of pranks are they planning, eh?"

Eleanor frowned again. "They didn't mention any pranks..."

I cursed mentally. Gods, what _were_ they planning then?

"Um, I'm sure they are. I mean, they're the Stolls, after all." I nervously looked at my watch and pretended to be surprised. "Oh, look at the time! It was nice seeing you again, El, but I've gotta go!"

I hurried off before she could reply, trying not to run and make my discomfort blatant to my friend. I had no idea where I was going, only that I didn't want to stay and chat anymore.

I ran into somebody and fell to the ground hard. I swore a bit louder than necessary and glanced over to apologize to the person, but stopped when I recognized them.

"Hey, Robin Hood," greeted Leo, standing and brushing off himself before offering me a hand. "I see you're back! What's the rush, though? Got someplace to be?"

I scowled and stood on my own. He knew I hated his nickname for me, and yet he _still_ called me Robin Hood. Ever since he'd heard about how I'd pickpocketed people before arriving at Camp Half-Blood, he'd taken it upon himself to give me the nickname and use it at every chance he got.

"Shut up, Valdez, and don't call me that," I said. "My business is my own."

Leo held up his hands in surrender, smiling despite the scowl on my face. "Okay, suit yourself. How was your little visit?"

My scowl deepened and he seemed to sense my mood growing darker because his smile faded a little. "I don't want to talk about it."

Before he could respond, two voices cried, startling me, "Hey, Jac!"

"GODS ALMIGHTY!" I snapped, whipping around to punch the Stolls, but they dodged my swipe easily. "Don't do that!"

Travis snickered. "Why would we not?"

I controlled my temper and said, "I heard you two are planning something later, eh? Getting into trouble early, are we?"

Leo, Connor, and Travis exchanged smiles that made me uneasy. "Oh, that? That'll come later on today," said Connor.

I decided that I _really_ didn't like the way they were smiling at me.

_  
**Comment please? It would mean a lot to me. :) This chapter was written by PhoenixSong114 :) **


End file.
